


Meaning of a Word

by fresne



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:Melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word broyay isn't exactly in the dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He'd had to look up the word broyay. Hillary said it like it was significant and he didn't know it.

The word hadn't been in the Oxford English Dictionary.

It should have been. It would have explained so much. Secrets and troubled friendship and the wonderful woosh inside him when he told Declan the truth about himself. Like a bell ringing in the silent night.

Declan's name was from dag for "good" and lan "full" meaning "full of goodness." There was a saint named Declan. He had a bell. There was a man named Jesse once. His name, her name, meant God exists. Kyle meant handsome and narrow valley. Those sorts of things were in the dictionary.

But not broyay.

Some words you had to look up on the internet.

Some words you had to see inside someone else. Standing over Adam, holding Jessie's hand. Her XX to his XY. They were the opposite. They were the same.

She took his secrets. Took Zzyzx's secrets. Stole omega military plans and end of the alphabet violent agendas not their own.

He borrowed her memories, not that he was going to return them. Not that he took the memories of fire or days of wandering. He un-shelved the memory of kissing goodness in the dark. Hands and desperate pounding hearts and the meaning of a word that even the internet could not well define. The memory of the other half of himself, the XX to his XY, touching goodness and confusion on a couch.

It hardly seemed a fair exchange.

Then she ran away. Into the woods. Into the river. The roar of the water like white noise.

He held her memories in his mind where he could replay them as he wished. Now he just had to decide what he was going to do with them.  



	2. [Podfic] Meaning of a Word

Length: 3:17  
[Listen to this story](http://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/p9vq34/TheMeaningOfAWord.mp3)  
[Down load this story (right click and save)](http://fresne.podbean.com/mf/web/p9vq34/TheMeaningOfAWord.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
